


OC Drabbles

by asexualrodimus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualrodimus/pseuds/asexualrodimus
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, my dudes





	

The palace always seemed to be filled with music of some kind. The king was rather fond of it, and the queen was no different, so it did make sense for there to be so much music.

It seemed to follow them both, through the streets which they walked and into their shared home, where they held private dance parties and sleepovers, akin to what children would do. Taffin considered it necessary, said it was a good way for Cosman to unwind and reduce stress.

All these excuses, just because she liked seeing Cosman smile.

Therefore, after the king fell, it felt only right for the castle to go silent, cold. The queen didn't have anymore dance parties and sleepovers, even after she moved in with her wife, and for the longest time, music just brought back memories of the times they shared together.

She learned to embrace said memories, eventually, but occasionally feels a dull throb of sorrow whenever a certain song plays.

A parting gift, she supposes.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters Cosman and Taffin can be found on my tumblr (KitKatKon). Hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for reading!


End file.
